


Wedding Day

by LadyAshlaLordBogen



Series: Estel Elrondiel [28]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Excessive amounts of description, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Marriage, Multi, Mysticism, Precognition, Prophecy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2019-12-26 02:30:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18273977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAshlaLordBogen/pseuds/LadyAshlaLordBogen
Summary: Mitherial and Estel are pleased to invite you to their wedding-the informal one.  Please send your reply to Celwen Araniel.





	1. The Morning Of

The air was heavy with humidity, a good sign for rain later.  Elwen prowled the forest with her partner, doing one last perimeter sweep before pulling back.  Her baby sister was next to her, copper red hair contrasting with the growing leaves of early spring.  “I hope it rains soon,” her quiet musical burr was much more pronounced then it was four years ago when Estel returned from her duties in the South.  “It would be a good omen for Mirial, and my hair might actually lie flat” 

Elwen snorted, “Please, sparky, you have Daernana’s hair.  There’s a reason we taught you how to braid as young as we did.”  Both huntresses kept their attention outward but continued to talk quietly.  Estel was quite nervous, practically vibrating this morning.  It fell to Elwen to keep her little sister occupied for a few hours which is why they were wandering the forest on a patrol route instead of getting ready.  “Are your vows done?  I know you aren’t using traditional Gondorian ones.”  The rain that was threatening started to drip through the canopy as Estel answered, “I think so.  Andatar Finwë said that he would officiate so Atarinyat and Amya could stand for me.  It’s difficult because of how different the ceremonies can be.  Quinn, Cody, and Hilde are standing for Mirial here.  It should be fine, but I’m still feeling butterflies in my stomach.”  Estel took a deep breath, “It’s not because I’m marrying her-we’ve been together for a decade now-and lived together for most of it.  I am more concerned about Gondor’s ceremony for that.  Something is on the edge of my consciousness and I know not what it means.”

Elwen smiled gently at her copper-haired sister. She had a guess as to her discontent, “Have you ever been aware of your twin’s consciousness?  I know that I could feel Gilwen when I married Thavron.”

Estel glared mildly at her huntress sister for mentioning Ara-whatever her birth parents would have named him. “Maybe?  I don’t really open up my mind these days.”

The pair continued to trade ideas until they reached the barracks.  Estel undid the buckles and straps on Elwen’s armor as she unsecured her sword, quiver, and bow.  Estel then did the same, unstrapping her sword and med-kit before putting her armor on a stand to condition the leather later in the day.

Elwen led the way to the guard-captain’s office.  It had become the domain of Turgon, Finrod, and Glorfindel.  Turgon was a stickler of rules, so he would deal with the bureaucracy.  Finrod was an excellent teacher and arms-master so he would lead drills and Glorfindel-well Balrog slayer was qualification enough.  Whichever one was in the office would take the report.  Two quick raps on the door revealed Turgon at the desk.

“Hello ladies.  Anything to report?”

Elwen shook her head, “Nothing extraordinary, sir.  We both noticed some deer tracks, but Estel doesn’t think they were female.”  Estel nodded at Turgon’s questioning glance, confirming Elwen’s report.

“Any movement on those hunters? I know they haven’t crossed the border, but with the guests here, we don’t need any _incidents._  

“The hunters have moved off, I think they left last night, sir.”  Estel shifted on her feet, “I don’t think that they’ll pose a credible threat, however, I sent Lord Dirhael a warning with the hunters’ descriptions through one of my contacts.” Turgon noted the detail on the parchment, the whispering scratch of the pen gliding across the page.  “Thank you, ladies.  Dismissed.” 

The pair saluted, turned, and left the room.  Elwen grabbed hold of Estel’s wrist and pulled her to Celwen’s rooms.  The crown princess was going to work on the colossal task of Estel’s mop of hair, and Lastril and Arwen were planning to help Mitherial.

“Estel, take a seat.  I want to pin your hair up and then you need to wash.  I already have a bath drawn.  El, can you go to Amya’s rooms and get the dress?  I think Andammë Nerdanel or Andatar Fëanáro has the jewels.  At least one of them will come with you.  Probably more.”  Celwen finished pinning Estel’s hair and shooed her into the bath.  “How is she?”


	2. The Ceremony

“Nervous, but fine.  She’s having visions again, and its starting to get to her.  I think she’ll be fine, but I’ll talk to Elladan and tell him to keep a closer eye on her.”

“Good idea, now go find Mum and get the stuff we need.”

“Ma’am, yes Ma’am.” Elwen rolled her eyes at her sister.  Celwen and Elrond were two peas in a pod, getting more controlling the more nervous they were.  Celwen sent an apologetic look at Elwen, “Sorry El, apparently I’m more stressed than I thought.’  Elwen waved off the apology, everyone was feeling the tension and she could use it for blackmail later.

Elwen walked out of the room and closed the door behind her.  A flushed Estel came out of the shower in a shift.  A warm silence fell upon the room.  Estel wasn’t quite ready to talk yet.

“Take a seat, kiddo. You’re going to be here for a while.  Grandfather Fëanáro said that he had been working on jewelry for today.

Estel groaned, “More jewelry?  Don’t I have enough?”

Celwen snorted, “You should see what they planned originally.  You’re lucky that Amya knows how much you hate non-essential accessories.  The one thing that every Noldo adores, you don’t.

“I watched Maelann’s mother die because she was wearing a necklace that an orc used as a garrote.  Forgive me my practicality.”  Estel’s tone was dry, telling Celwen that she was teasing.

As they bickered, Celwen started to part Estel’s thick curly hair and tie the sections off with ribbons.  A knock on the door followed by Elwen, Celebrían, and Nerdanel.  Nerdanel was carrying an ornate mallorn wood jewelry box.

“I thought you said they wouldn’t go overboard.”  Estel said, grinning.  She knew that the general style of Valinor-born elves was quite ornate, and her grandfather was amongst the most ornate, being a jewel smith.   Celebrían sent her a commiserating glance, having a similar taste in practical over pretty. 

Nerdanel set the box on Celwen’s vanity and opened the box of pearls, amethyst, and emeralds, loose to put into Estel’s hair along with silver wire to hold everything in place and highlight the copper and bronze in her hair.  Between Nerdanel and Celebrían, Estel’s hair was braided and shaped into a trailing vine, with the gems acting as flowers and leaves. 

Elwen worked on Estel’s makeup, using dark kohl to emphasize her blue-gray eyes. Today, they were almost silver, which had become more common as Estel reached her mid-twenties.  The sun was high in the sky, peaking through the thunderheads by this point in time, Estel and Elwen having been gone for several hours before reporting to Turgon.  The rain that had been threatening all day finally started falling out of the clouds.  Estel’s kohl-outlined eyes shone in relief, Mirial would have her good omen. 

“Sparky,” Elwen called, “It’s time to get into your dress.”  The rest were already dressed in royal regalia, Noldorin style being ornate, almost outshining Estel, but not quite.  Estel hadn’t actually seen her dress, trusting her Mum and grandmothers-and Uncle Carnistir to design it for her.  It was a stunning shade of sky blue, beautiful in its simplicity, unlike every Noldo aristocrat, who would be in their finest and most elaborate Court dress.  Noldorin custom would normally have the pair exchange vows with or without witnesses, and they would be considered bound to each other, but Estel and Mitherial would have to have a State wedding in Minas Tirith, so they would exchange two sets of vows to satisfy Mannish tradition.  The group left Celwen’s rooms to enter the pavilion, Celebrían and Estel waiting for her fathers.  Elrond and Ereinion came into view, visibly taking a surprised breath when they saw Estel, her shoulders bare except for the hair tumbling down her back, silver filigree highlighting the neckline of the dress that accentuated her broad shoulders and muscled core.  She was a striking woman on any day, her elvish and Maia heritage making her seem to have an eldritch beauty, but today, she stood out among her family, easily one of the most radiant females at the wedding. 

The grand hall had been transformed into a small paradise,  white, blue, silver, and gold being the most prevalent amongst the hall.  Gossamer fabric hung from the rafters, catching the rain.  The diffused light with the rain created a hazy, magical atmosphere like the pre-dawn light striking the Bruinen in the early spring.  Estel’s family was there, amongst other powerful elven Lords.  The amount of Power in the room was nearly visible, as was often the case when so many of the early generations of the Eldar were present.  The attention today, however, was on Estel and Mitherial.

Estel was, somehow, able to keep her jaw from dropping when she saw Mitherial.  The Gondorian had completely shaved her dark hair in the tradition of her father’s people.  Her caramel-colored skin glowed and her amber eyes sparkled.  She wore a sleeveless dress, red and gold, letting her shoulders be seen with her tattoos.  There was a full sleeve that was new.  It was beautiful, fierce, and very _her_. 

“My friends, we are gathered here to bear witness to my youngest great-great-granddaughter, Estel’s marriage to Mitherial of Gondor.”  Finwë began.

“If you are willing, we would hear your oaths to each other,” Indis continued, as per tradition

“If others would object, speak now, or forever hold your peace,” Míriel, now.

“I am Estel Elerondiel-Celebrianiel-Ereinioniel of Imladris.  I am here, sound in mind and spirit, of my own choosing.  May the One hear me!  I pledge what is mine to give to Mitherial Ecthelioniel-Anthesiel until such time as we both wish to part.

Today I am marrying a woman I have grown up with.  I would be dead several times over if not for you, Mirial.  I ask her to guard my heard, as I will guard hers.  I  promise to not get to mad when you snore and steal the blankets.  I will love and respect you, even when I do not agree with you.  This I swear!”

“I am Mitherial Ecthelioniel-Anthesiel, Lady of Gondor.  I speak here, sound in mind and spirit.  May the Gods of my people look favorably upon this match!  I pledge what is mine to give to Estel Elerondiel-Celebrianiel-Ereinioniel, sometimes called Anâriel, until such time as we both agree to part, if that ever comes to pass.  I speak here, before witnesses, in order to make my choice known to the world. All-Father and All-Mother, hear me!

Estel, it is difficult to know when I started to fall in love with you.  Lust, absolutely, but Love?  I think it finally got through my thick skull when you volunteered to go into Mordor so I wouldn’t have to.  I promise to guard your heart like you have guarded mine.  I promise to not get to put the kettle on.  I promise to respect and love you, even when I do not agree with you.  This I swear!”

Light surrounded the two women for a moment, and all could feel the Power in their words, tangible in the air.  The witnesses gathered said in unison “Heard and witnessed,”  and the light disappeared-except that it didn’t, not really.  It gave Mitherial and Estel an elven glow that had never been present before, fading quickly enough, but still slightly there.


End file.
